


Giggles and her Mom

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comedy, Cute, Family, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Sneezing from a Cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely morning in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. In the bedroom of her house, Giggles was still sleeping in her bed. When her alarm clock went off, however, she winced and opened one of her eyes - then reached over to shut off her alarm. She then lay back down in her bed, closing her eyes again as she gave a rather audible sniffle.

Downstairs, her mother was in the kitchen, having finished making their breakfast. She’d placed a plate of warm, heart-shaped waffles with some maple syrup on the table, right front of the seat that Giggles normally sat in, as well as another plate of waffles and a cup of hot coffee in front of the seat she normally sat in.

Mom looked up at the clock on the wall. It was about eight in the morning, but why hadn’t Giggles come downstairs yet? Mom decided to check up on her.

“Giggles! Giggles, sweetie!” she called from the bottom of the stairs, but received no answer. She made her way up to the second floor, and then spoke again when she reached her daughter’s door.

“Are you awake, honey?”

Again, there was no response. Mom placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed it open gently. Giggles was still asleep in her bed, but she brought one of her hands up to rub her eyes. When she opened them, she saw that her mother had opened the door to her room.

“Oh, good morning, Mom,” Giggles greeted her with a little smile.

But there was something about Giggles that wasn’t quite right. Her voice sounded a bit raspy, and her nose had a bit of a red tinge. Mom went over to the side of Giggles’ bed.

“Are you feeling alright, honey?” Mom wanted to know.

Giggles‘ first reply was a sniffle. “Actually, Mom...” Another sniffle. “I don’t feel so good...”

Mom placed her hand on Giggles’ forehead. It felt a bit warm.

“Hmm, I think you may have come down with a cold,” said Mom.

Not long after she’d said that, however, Giggles felt a tickle in her nose, which began to twitch about. She needed to sneeze.

“Aaah, haaah...” Giggles tilted her neck back slightly, and then held her hand over her opening mouth. A final inhale later, she exploded. “Haaahhh-- Chew!”

Mom winced in surprise as Giggles released the sneeze; it sounded cute and all, but it was also a bit forceful. As her daughter rubbed her nose with her forefinger, Mom pulled out a tissue from her pocket and offered it to her.

“Bless you, dear,” said Mom.

Giggles took the tissue, blew her nose lightly and then wiped her nose cutely.

“I’ll get you the thermometer, dear. I’ll be right back,” Mom told her.

Giggles nodded in understanding as she watched her mother walk out of the bedroom. In less than a minute, she was back with a digital thermometer and a box of tissues. As Giggles balled up her tissue and placed it aside, her mom switched on the thermometer and placed it underneath Giggles’ tongue. It was from there that they waited for her temperature to be taken.

“I made you some breakfast,” Mom stated, “but if you’re not feeling well, I’d rather you stay in bed while I bring it up here for you. Would you like that?”

Giggles nodded her head a couple of times to show that she would. Finally the thermometer beeped, and Mom pulled it out to check her temperature.

“101 degrees. I’m afraid you have a fever, sweetie.”

Giggles tried to say something, but before she could, she needed to sneeze again.

“Ah-haaah... Tchew!” She then pulled out a tissue from the box her mom had brought in, and then sniffled a few times as she wiped her nose again.

“In fact, I think it’s best that you stay in bed all day,” said Mom. “Getting plenty of rest is important when you have a cold.”

Giggles nodded in agreement. “I didn’t really want to get up, adyway.” Another sniffle.

Mom chuckled a bit, and then left the room again. After about a minute, she’d come back, holding a tray that held Giggles’ breakfast that she’d prepared not an hour prior. She placed it on Giggles’ lap as she sat up.

“Thadk you.” Giggles picked up the fork next to her waffles and began to eat. That being said, it wasn’t easy to enjoy her food; her cold had made her nose stuffed up, which meant she couldn’t smell or taste her sweet, delicious waffles. She still ate it, however; at least it was better than not having anything to eat at all.

After a couple of minutes, Giggles’ plate had been cleaned. She sighed in contentment and placed her fork on the tray, and then lay back down. Her mom took the tray off her lap.

“How was it, Giggles?” Mom asked.

“Dot bad.” Giggles gave another sniff. “Although I couldn’t really taste it...”

“I know. I’m afraid that’s what happens when you have a cold, dear.”

Giggles sulked a bit as she sniffled once more.

“But don’t worry, darling,” Mom then said with a reassuring smile, “I’ll make sure you’re as comfortable as possible.”

Giggles smiled as well, both from seeing her mom smile and from the comment she’d made, as she wiped her nose once with her hand. Mom tucked her in, wanting to make sure she was comfortable.

“Why don’t you take a nap, dear?” Mom suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea...” Giggles yawned cutely into her hand.

Mom smiled as she placed her hand around her daughter’s neck, humming a sweet lullaby to help her fall asleep. After almost a minute, it worked; Giggles’ eyelids had fallen shut. Mom kissed her softly on the forehead, stood up and quietly made her way out of Giggles’ room.

Just as she made her way down the stairs, she heard a knock on the front door. She went over to it, placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Chipmunk?”

When Mom looked down, she saw that Cuddles, Toothy and Petunia were just at the door.

“Oh, hello there,” Mom greeted them with a smile.

“Hi, we were wondering if Giggles could come out and play with us,” Toothy said.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Mom replied, “Giggles isn’t feeling well. But she’ll be able to play with you as soon as she feels better.”

“We understand,” Petunia replied, and Cuddles and Toothy nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, but could you let her know we came over and that we hope she feels better?” Cuddles asked.

“Of course,” Mom said with a smile.

She then watched as Giggles’ friends dispersed, and then she closed the door. For a couple of hours, she let Giggles take her nap, taking some time to herself as she did so.

When she went upstairs to retrieve one of her favorite books, however, she heard a light sneeze coming from Giggles’ room. She went over to her door and opened it gently. There she lay, sniffing and rubbing her nose.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Mom acknowledged. “Are you feeling any better, sweetie?”

“Aaah... Haaaah-- Tchyeww!” Giggles released another cute sneeze into a tissue, then wiped her nose with it. “A little bit...”

“Would you like some water, or a bowl of soup?” Mom asked.

Giggles thought for a minute, and then decided. “Some soup sounds nice.” She sniffled once more.

“Hmm, your nose is still a bit stuffed up...” Mom mentioned. “How would you like me to make you some tea as well? It’ll clear you up.”

Giggles smiled at the idea. “Yes, please.”

“Very well, then. By the way, your friends came over while you were napping; they hope you feel better soon.”

Just imagining them say that brought another smile to Giggles’ face. “How sweet of them.”

Mom nodded in agreement, and then made her way out of her daughter’s room. She left the door open this time around, probably so that Giggles could call for her when she needed something.

“Now that she mentions it, I can’t wait until I’m feeling better so I can... Aaah, hah...” Giggles tilted her neck back, feeling sneezy. “...hang out with them... Aaaaah-- Tchew! Cheww! Tchyu!”

Giggles released an unexpected triple, doubling over three times as she did so. She then rubbed her nose with her forefinger, imagining her mother’s sweet voice blessing her.

Downstairs, her mom was humming contentedly as she was boiling the water for her daughter’s favorite soup. She wasn’t sure if Giggles was hungry enough to enjoy it, but she wanted the best for her. Once the soup was ready, she placed a bowl filled with it on the tray, accompanied by a napkin and a spoon. She then placed a tea bag in a pot of water, then switched it on a low heat setting and brought the tray upstairs.

Giggles blew her nose for one second, and then wiped it with the tissue she was holding in her hand. When she saw her mom come in, she smiled.

“Here’s your soup, darling.” Mom placed the tray on Giggles’ lap. “I’m also making you some tea; I’ll bring it up to you sometime after you’re done.”

“Thank you, Mom.”

Giggles picked up the spoon and began to eat. She couldn’t taste much of it, but she liked what she could taste, and she could feel its warmth soothing her sore throat. And by the time she had finished, she could see that her mother had left the room once more. She kept the tray on her lap for the time being, until Mom had come back with a mug of tea in her hands.

“And here’s your tea, darling.” Mom placed the mug on the end table, just close enough for Giggles to reach, and removed the tray from her lap. “I could tell you liked the soup.”

Giggles nodded and reached over to pick up the mug. “If there’s adything that can help a cold, it’s soup - dot to mention a cup of tea.”

She sniffled once, and then took a sip of her tea as her mother took the tray out of the room. Giggles could feel her nose clearing up from the warm tea, as well as any pain that had been in her throat being washed away. In just a couple of minutes, the mug had been emptied, and Giggles was feeling better. In fact, she almost felt like a new chipmunk.

“Mom, thank you so much for the-- Aaah... for the tea... Haaaah...” Giggles was about to sneeze again. Her mom, knowing what was going to happen, pulled out a white handkerchief and held it over Giggles’ nose.

And just as she felt it touch her nose, she released. “Aaaah-tchyewww!”

With a light sniffle, Giggles took the handkerchief out of her mom’s hand and wiped her nose with it.

“Bless you, darling,” said Mom.

“Thank you.”

Mom then took a look at the clock. It was getting late, and she could see that the skies outside the window were turning an orange shade.

“It’s starting to get late,” Mom told Giggles. “I think it’s best that you go to bed early.”

Giggles nodded in agreement, and smiled in comfort as her mom tucked her in.

“Would you like me to read you a story?” Mom suggested.

“Yes, please.” Giggles gave another sniffle.

Mom went over to the bookshelf in Giggles’ room, then looked through it for a good story. Finally she found it - a picture book adaptation of the Harvey Street Kids episode, What Makes You Hic. She went back over to Giggles, sat down on her bed, and began to read.

Although Mom wasn’t too familiar with Harvey Street Kids compared to Giggles and the other Happy Tree Friends, she agreed that Audrey, Dot and Lotta were adorable characters. As she read about how Dot and Lotta tried to treat Audrey’s hiccups, she couldn’t help but giggle a few times.

By the time she’d finished the last few sentences on the last page, Giggles’ eyelids had already fallen. Mom closed the book, kissed her daughter’s forehead, and stood up from the bed. She put away the book and walked out of the bedroom as quietly as she could. After she’d had her dinner and washed up, Mom went to bed, too.

The night came and went, and soon it was morning again. The sun began to rise into the sky, changing it from dark blue to a much lighter shade. Giggles’ mother woke up at around six, and she spent around forty-five minutes washing up and preparing for the day.

At seven, she went over to Giggles’ door, placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed it open gently. The first thing she saw was her daughter sleeping in her bed, as she had been since she’d read that story to her - but her nose didn’t look red.

“Giggles?” Mom asked softly.

Upon hearing her mother’s voice, Giggles opened her eyes slightly and sat up in her bed. She rubbed one of her eyes gently with her fist, and then inhaled and sighed before she looked up at her mom.

“Good morning, Mom.”

“Good morning, sweetie,” Mom replied with a smile. She walked over to Giggles and felt her forehead, but it didn’t feel warm. “Your fever’s gone down. Are you feeling any better?”

“Yes,” Giggles said with a nod. She sat on the edge of her bed, and then stepped off. “Thank you for taking care of me, Mom.”

“You’re welcome, dear. How would you like to come downstairs for some breakfast?”

Giggles smiled. “That’s a great idea.”

The two of them exited Giggles’ room and went down the stairs. When they made it to the kitchen, Mom made some waffles for breakfast, like how she did the day before. Unlike the day before, however, Giggles was able to enjoy them.

“Mom, these are delicious!” said Giggles.

“I’m glad you like them, dear,” said Mom. “Do they taste better than they did yesterday?” She chuckled over her little joke, as did Giggles.

When they were finished with their breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Mom got up to answer it, and when she opened the door, she saw that Cuddles, Toothy and Petunia were there.

“Why, hello there!” Mom said.

“Hello, Mrs. Chipmunk,” Petunia greeted her. “Is Giggles feeling better?”

“As a matter of fact, she is,” Mom replied. “In fact, I think she’s ready to play with you now.”

“Oh, nice!” Cuddles replied.

Giggles recognized the voices of her friends, then went over to the front door to meet up with them.

“Hi, everyone!” Giggles greeted them. “How’d you like me to come out and play with you?”

“We were gonna ask you the same thing!” said Toothy.

Mom smiled and bent down to wish her daughter goodbye. “You have fun with your friends, sweetie.”

She kissed her on the cheek, and then watched and waved as Giggles walked outside before heading off with her friends. Now that they were out of earshot, Mom closed the door and went into the living room to sit on the easy chair.

“I’m so happy my daughter is feeling better. I would’ve hated to risk her friends catching her cold...”

Not long after she’d said that, Mom felt a light tickle in her nose, which twitched around a few times. She lowered her eyelids, tilted her neck back with a light inhale, and gave a quiet sneeze into her hand.

“Haaah... Tchyu~!”

It was a highly endearing sneeze, comparable to one of Giggles’ own sneezes. Mom blushed a bit as she rubbed her nose cutely with her forefinger, then pulled out her handkerchief - not the one that she’d covered Giggles’ nose with - and wiped her nose.

“I just hope I’m not the next one to catch her cold,” Mom resumed as she gave a light sniffle.


	2. Alternate ending

When they were finished with their breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Mom got up to answer it, and when she opened the door, she saw that Cuddles, Toothy and Petunia were there.

“Why, hello there!” Mom said.

“Hello, Mrs. Chipmunk,” Petunia greeted her. “Is Giggles feeling better?”

“As a matter of fact, she is,” Mom replied. “In fact, I think she’s ready to play with you now.”

“Oh, nice!” Cuddles replied.

Giggles recognized the voices of her friends, then went over to the front door to meet up with them.

“Hi, everyone!” Giggles greeted them. “How’d you like me to come out and play with you?”

“We were gonna ask you the same thing!” said Toothy.

Mom smiled and bent down to wish her daughter goodbye. “You have fun with your friends, sweetie.”

She kissed her on the cheek, and then watched and waved as Giggles walked outside before heading off with her friends. Now that they were out of earshot, Mom closed the door.

Meanwhile, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy and Petunia were making their way to the park. It was a lovely day outside; the sky was blue, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there were pretty flowers everywhere.

“I’m so glad you’re feeling better, Giggles,” Petunia said.

“I’m glad, too,” Giggles replied with a smile.

“You’re lucky that your mom is always there for you when you’re not feeling well,” said Toothy.

“Yeah,” Cuddles said with a nod. “And even when you’re old enough to live on your own, it’s still a great idea to spend some time with your family once in a while.”

“It certainly is,” Giggles agreed.

While they were walking, something caught Giggles’ eye. It was a little patch of flowers, some as pink as her fur, some as red as her bow.

“Oh, these flowers are so pretty!” Giggles said. Her friends turned to look at the flowers and smiled.

“You know, they are,” said Cuddles.

“And their colors remind me of your colors,” Toothy said with a chuckle. Giggles blushed as she giggled and made her way over to the flowers.

“Why don’t you smell them, Giggles?” Petunia suggested.

Giggles thought for a moment, and then nodded. “That‘s a wonderful idea.”

She picked three of the flowers, two pink and one red. She held them in her hands and gave a deep sniff. Indeed, the flowers did smell beautiful, but the nice scent tickled her nose. Giggles’ eyelids lowered as she began to inhale, her nose twitching here and there.

“Aaaah... Haaaaah...” She tilted her neck farther and farther back.

“Oh!” Petunia threw her hand over her mouth in realization and concern. “She’s going to sneeze!”

As soon as she’d said that, Cuddles reached up to plug his ears with his forefingers, while Toothy plugged his ears with his hands. A final inhale later, Giggles tilted her upper body back and exploded.

“HaaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHH-- CHEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!”

Ironically, this sneeze had been far larger than any of the sneezes Giggles released when she had her cold. It caused her to drop the flowers she was holding as well, and caused all three of her friends to cringe. On the plus side, it did bring a good amount of relief to her nose.

With an embarrassed look on her face, Giggles sniffled and rubbed her nose with her forefinger, and all of her friends blessed her.

“Bless ya, Giggles!” said Cuddles.

“Yeah. Bless you,” said Toothy.

“Bless you, Giggles!” Petunia said.

“Thank you.” Giggles continued to rub her nose. Then she reached her hand into her pocket, pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her nose cutely with it.

“You know, I could have sworn you weren’t sick anymore,” Cuddles stated.

“She’s not, don’t worry. The flowers just made her sneeze,” Petunia reminded him.

“I guess there’s always a reason to sneeze, whether you’re sick or not,” Giggles mentioned.

All of her friends laughed in agreement as Giggles continued to wipe her nose.


End file.
